


Babysitting Rey

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Gen, rogue babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: “Think,” Wes suggests, surveying the landscape. “If I were a 3 year old with Force powers…”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Babysitting Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rentheraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rentheraptor/gifts).



“Wes, I can’t find her.” Hobbie’s voice is a thread past panic and treading into terror. His face is pale, eyes wide. 

Wes has never seen him this afraid.

“Think,” Wes suggests, surveying the landscape. The rec-room is a haphazard cross between a daycare and a refugee shelter, and that was before they agreed to babysit. “If I were a 3 year old with Force powers…”

The small freighter's engines roar to life, vibrating the floor they crawl on.

Their eyes lock in pure parental terror.

They scramble to their feet, tripping over each other to reach the cockpit.

_“REY!”_

**Author's Note:**

> > Rachel (She/Her) 01/25/2020 at 8:17 AM  
> > Quick someone write a rogue squadron babysitting fic


End file.
